


Conmigo

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña historia de Sev y Harry ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Quería haber podido escribir algo para la mazmorra por el día del Snarry, si no recuerdo mal (el 23/10/2012) pero como ando MUY escasa de tiempo, cogí algo que ya tenía empezado y simplemente lo terminé.  
> Para al menos, poder darles un merecido regalo a Severus y a Harry por su día.

Severus sabe que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes. Como tampoco lo es la simpatía o la magnanimidad. Si lo piensa, no podría decir con certeza ni una. Nunca lo ha pensado, es una de las cosas que siempre le han traído sin cuidado, pero ahora, a sus casi cuarenta y cinco años se lo pregunta.

Los días en Hogwarts son un atolladero rutinario. Un sinfín de hormonas correteando sin cansancio. Él acaba exhausto cada día de tan solo observarlo, y aunque le gustaría decir que es por su edad más que por su agriado carácter, sabe que no engañaría a nadie con esa excusa. Es un borde sin remedio.

También entiende que las relaciones sociales no son lo suyo. Está bien charlar un rato durante la hora del almuerzo o la cena, en esos escasos veinte minutos es prácticamente imposible que alguien se aburra de hablar, pero pasar un tiempo excesivo junto a otras personas manteniendo una charla trivial es más parecido a una tortura para él.

Por eso, sin ser sociable, ni paciente, ni agradable, ni guapo (para eso no ha sido necesario buscar ni ejemplos, ni excusas) no entiende ni por un segundo que hace ese cuerpo joven desnudo sobre su cama y con su espeso cabello negro esparcido por toda la almohada. Un pelo negro que huele a jazmín gracias a él y que impregna sus sábanas de una forma casi física.

Lo observa fruncir el ceño mientras duerme y apretar los ojos de forma triste. Espera que no vuelva a tener pesadillas porque también le hizo una poción especial para eso con sabor a fresa, porque sabe que el _pequeño_ delicado odiaba el sabor de la original.

Cuando usa la expresión _pequeño_ con él, eleva una ceja al instante. Es casi tan alto como él mismo y por supuesto más ancho, pero claro, con una diferencia de edad como la de ambos no podría haber recriminación por su parte al ser denominado de semejante forma. Es más, Severus podría asegurar que el chico lo toma como una muestra de cariño, y aunque no lo fue en absoluto en un principio, no puede dejar de pensar que con el paso del tiempo aquel apelativo se ha convertido en algo privado y para sus momentos más íntimos.

Resopla mientras se lleva la taza a los labios y bebe los últimos pozos del té. Inmediatamente recoge la túnica que hay sobre la silla a su lado y se levanta para ir a trabajar.

Odia dar clase sabiendo que Harry está en su habitación; con el trabajo de auror, son pocas las ocasiones en las que el joven puede dormir con él más de dos noches seguidas.

Cuando regresa a ella cinco horas después ya no está allí, como de costumbre. Así que vuelve a soltar todo el aire que retiene dentro y se sienta a corregir a los pobres desgraciados a los que les ha tocado hacer un examen el día en el que Harry Potter decidió abandonar la cama de su profesor de pociones por tercera vez aquella semana.

*

Ya es viernes y como cada fin de semana escolar Severus se dispone a recoger sus utensilios de pociones para estar todo el sábado y el domingo preparando sus brebajes particulares, y porqué negarlo, disfrutando de la soledad de hacer lo que le gusta.

Pero aun así está inquieto. Porque el maldito niño no ha aparecido desde que se marchó aquel martes fatídico. Sabe que en su trabajo, el auror no conoce fiestas, ni madrugadas, ni mucho menos fines de semana. Pero admite que lo echa en falta cuando sus horas libres le dejan margen a su mente para divagar.

Y aun cuando la certeza le dice que seguramente se encuentre en algún compromiso laboral, no puede aguantarse y decide ir al ministerio a cerciorarse de que el chico está bien.

*

Pregunta por él nada más llegar a la recepción donde la secretaria del departamento le frena e insiste en hacerle esperar. Después de enterarse de que está en la cafetería, en un descanso, decide bajar y verle con sus propios ojos.

Nada más entrar oye su risa. Y es raro, se dice, ya que con él jamás ríe de esa forma. Para en seco detrás de uno de los biombos que separan la cafetería de la zona de empleados a la área de visitantes y lo espera. Pero no para hablar con él, si no para oír lo que tanta gracia le hace comentar con ese chico alto y rubio con el que lo ha visto charlando más de una vez y que no hace más que despertar en Severus una ansia de posesión que él jamás pensó que tendría.

–Pues yo no podría ocultar algo así…

–Ya, pues como se entere de lo que estoy haciendo, me larga. Literalmente.

–Vamos, Harry, tampoco creo que sea para tanto.

–Tú no lo entiendes, Severus es muy receloso con ese tipo de cosas… no lo aceptará y aun así lo estoy haciendo. Y sé que odia compartir sus cosas… y aun así lo estoy haciendo –se repitió Harry en ese momento resoplando y algo perdido. 

–¿Si él lo hiciese tu lo aceptarías?

–La verdad es que… no sé, es… diferente. Además, no sé hasta que grado está él implicado en esta relación, ¿sabes? Y bueno, también supongo que me estoy arriesgando a que me deje, pero necesito hacerlo.

Severus esta en una situación muy comprometida y lo sabe, pero tampoco puede evitar estar ahí escondido oyendo, prácticamente, la declaración que de ante mano ya esperaba oír de aquellos labios.

Que Harry estaba con otro, fuese de la forma en que fuese. Algo casual, espontáneo o una relación paralela. Realmente le daba igual, porque como bien había dicho Harry, demostrando conocerlo al menos en parte, él jamás comparte sus cosas y el joven ya es considerado como una posesión para pocionista.

Piensa que ha cometido una insensatez, una chiquillería, y que ha escarmentado, así que decide volver a sus mazmorras de donde jamás debió haber salido.

*

Los días pasan y el auror parece estar ocupado en demasía, más que de costumbre y la paciencia del slytherin está extinguiéndose sustancialmente.

Desde que oyó aquella conversación está alerta, expectante; porque sabe que en cualquier momento la túnica azul y blanca va a ondear por su puerta, para no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Así que cuando finalmente, la puerta es golpeada de una manera muy conocida para él, sus nervios están casi crispados y sus labios fruncidos. Ha abierto el paraguas, que sirve tanto para evitar el chaparrón como de escudo.

Como es costumbre, el joven se acerca a besar a Severus, quien corresponde el beso algo más tenso que de costumbre.

–Menuda mañanita –se queja el moreno– me han tenido de papeleo hasta las tantas, si lo llego a saber me quedo en la enfermería tres horas más.

–¿Te han herido? –pregunta cual resorte a la mínima mención.

–Solo unos rasguños, pero algunos de mis compañeros han evitado el papeleo por estar “incapacitados”, cuando les vi perfectamente durmiendo como lirones.

Severus desvía entonces la mirada y sigue ordenando unos pergaminos que están más que perfectamente colocados, intentando distraer sus manos de alguna forma.

–¿Has comido algo?

–No, pero podemos dejar eso para después, te he echado de menos.

Lo último es casi un susurro sobre su oído.

Lo odia. Y no lo odia por las cosas normales por las que uno podría odiar a alguien, si no por todo lo contrario.

Con solo unir sus labios a su oreja ya ha conseguido absorber todos los pensamientos que Severus tenía en mente decirle. Con el cálido aliento ha conseguido derretirle y hacerse la pregunta de hasta que punto creía tener él el control de la situación, porque estaba claro que era una ilusión. Ha estado completamente rendido a Harry desde que comenzaron aquella relación, por mucho que él insistiese en que no era nada serio o que no quería implicarse.

Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor está por llegar y Severus ya lo sabe. El momento en el que le diga que sabe lo que hace a sus espaldas y reconozca que todo ha terminado.

–Severus, ¿qué ocurre? –pregunta de repente Harry sacándole de su ensoñación.

–Tenemos que hablar –dice sin dar más explicaciones.

El tono de piel del chico ha bajado, ha comenzado a boquear, claro síntoma de que no saldrá bien parado de esa conversación. Lo conoce, conoce cada sector de su piel como un ganadero conoce cada terrón de tierra en su huerto, porque al igual que este, él ha trabajado sobre esa piel y la ha explorado lo suficiente para saber todo lo que hay sobre y bajo ella.

Harry se sienta como un alumno a punto de ser regañado y espera paciente al sermón que sabe, casi seguro, le caerá encima.

–Antes de nada, ¿tienes algo que decirme? –pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Casi puede ver la nuez del joven al tragar con dificultad.

–No que yo sepa –responde aun sabiendo que ha sido pillado en su mentira. Como si Severus no se supiese sus expresiones de la misma forma en que se sabe la tabla de mezclas de pociones.

–¿Estás seguro? –Harry niega sistemáticamente–. Quiero que sepas una cosa, esa actitud infantil tuya, esa cara de no haber roto un plato en tu vida, no te va a salvar de todo, _Auror Potter_.

Harry odia cuando Severus se refiere a él como _Auror Potter_ , porque eso quiere decir pelea, y pelea quiere decir Harry oyendo al slytherin gritar durante mucho tiempo.

De repente, el semblante del chico ha cambiado. De hecho, ya no podría considerarse como de chico, sino de adulto.

–Si lo sabes, no des más vueltas. Di lo que tengas que decir, échame y terminemos con esto –dice algo más enfadado de lo que Severus esperaba.

–Veo que es fácil para ti. Lo sabía. Sabía lo que implicaba meterme en la cama con un mocoso.

–No hace falta que me trates así, Severus –añade Harry recogiendo su túnica y colocándola bruscamente sobre su brazo– me largo. Me niego a seguir oyendo como me insultas.

–¿Yo te estoy insultando? ¿Y que nombre le pondrías tú a la forma en que traicionas mi confianza?

Harry abre la boca bastante ofendido.

–¿Quieres que lo llamemos así? Mira, no sé quien es el que se ha ido de la lengua, pero ahora me alegro, ¿sabes? Porque estaba harto de que no te implicaras en esto…

–No, si ahora la culpa es mía. Porque el niño que vivió, el héroe, jamás tiene la culpa de nada. Tú eres inocente.

–Para de una vez, Severus, no necesito que me hables de esa forma. Hagamos como si esto no hubiese sucedido y ya está, está claro que he cometido un error.

–¿Cómo si no hubiese ocurrido? ¡¿Un error?! Dime, Harry, en total, ¿cuantos _errores_ has tenido? –pregunta Severus con el tono más irónico que es capaz de sacar en ese momento.

–¿De que estás hablando?

–Qué en cuantas camas te has metido mientras yo he estado aquí trabajando.

Severus no lo espera venir. Por eso cuando quiere darse cuenta ya tiene la cara cruzada hacia la derecha.

Harry respira agitadamente y las lágrimas luchan por no escapar. Se nota que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sacar la varita y hechizarle. Aunque Severus sabe que ningún hechizo, ni siquiera el fatal, dolerá tanto en ese instante como aquella bofetada.

–Yo, yo no sé –tartamudea Harry– no sé que demonios te pasa por la cabeza, pero no quiero saberlo. Hemos terminado.

–Pero…

–Y toma –dice mientras saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo– este es mi error. Uno que se hace más grande y más tonto a cada segundo. Tienes razón, soy un ingenuo al pensar que tú…

Severus abre la caja, atónito, y solo ve una llave que coge entre sus dos dedos.

–¿Esto es…? –pregunta ante lo evidente.

–Sí, he estado rehabilitando Grimmauld Place estos meses para pedirte que vinieras conmigo, hasta he dejado un espacio en el sótano para un laboratorio –Harry se ríe amargamente entonces–. Soy un tonto. No, eso se queda corto, soy un auténtico gilipollas… por pensar en querer darte esa llave aun sabiendo que eres tan huraño que jamás compartirías tu vida conmigo, por creer que por ser el día de hoy me darías una tregua…

–¿Hoy?

–Sí, hoy. Hoy hace un año que… ¿Cómo lo llamas? Ah, sí: hoy hace un año que me llevas a la cama, Severus.

Harry gira sobre si mismo para largarse de allí, pero Severus lo retiene agarrándolo por el antebrazo. Evidentemente, el joven ejerce más fuerza y termina soltándose enseguida.

–Espera, por favor –suplica, cree, por primera vez en su vida–. Solo ha sido un malentendido…

Pero es demasiado tarde y Harry ya no está en la habitación para oír aquella parte.

*

No se concentra. Desde más de una semana no se concentra mientras comienzan a acumularse las quejas de su jefe y sus compañeros. Pero no puede evitarlo.

–Harry, de verdad, si vuelves a estar así de distraído nos van a suspender… –dice su compañero.

–Lo siento, ya sabes que no estoy en lo que estoy últimamente…

–Ya claro, yo también lo he visto en el atrio. Deberías decidirte ya.

–¿Decidirme de qué? No quiero volver con él.

–¿Entonces porqué no se lo dices? Si no te lo plantearas lo habrías largado el primer día que apareció a buscarte. Y lleva así más de una semana, vamos, ¿no te da pena? Viene a buscarte cada día.

–No estoy seguro –le explica Harry– sé que lo está intentando y se está esforzando, pero aun no tengo claro si realmente busca lo mismo que yo…

El otro chico mira al moreno con algo de pena, lo entiende, porque sabe el daño que Snape le hizo, pero el hombre no ha parado de mandar lechuzas, regalos y aparecer cada día a la hora de la salida en el atrio, ya fuese de día o de madrugada para poder verle siquiera unos minutos y rogar por unas migajas de su tiempo. Pero también sabe que si vuelve a hacerle daño a su amigo, lo matará con sus propias manos, porque Harry se merece lo mejor y que alguien se esfuerce como él lo hace.

Como era de esperar, cuando ambos terminan su turno, Severus está esperándolo fuera. Con su túnica oscura hasta los talones y su semblante serio, mira sin disimulo hacia ambos jóvenes.

–Entonces, ¿no estás seguro? –pregunta su compañero desconcertando a Harry que tampoco ha quitado la vista de Snape.

–Eh, pues no.

–Dame la mano.

Harry se la tiende y este la agarra. Ambos se dirigen hacia donde el paciente hombre espera, el cual se sorprende de que por fin le hagan caso.

–Tiene que marcharse –dice su compañero sorprendiéndolo–. Harry no está interesado.

–No he venido aquí a hablar contigo, mocoso –reprende mirándolo con la peor de las miradas.

–Harry está ahora conmigo –dice levantando las manos de ambos– ¿Ve? Así que lárguese y no nos moleste más.

–¡Matt! –grita Harry atónito.

Pero antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada más, Severus ha agarrado al chico de la túnica con fuerza.

–El que debería largarse de aquí eres tú, auror de cuarta.

–¡Severus! –recrimina ahora al otro– No tienes ningún derecho.

–Puede que no tenga ningún derecho sobre ti ahora –dice molesto– pero no puedes evitar que quiera alejar a cualquier otro hombre que ose tocarte. Igual que tú no puedes evitar odiarme, y créeme, sé de sobra que toda la culpa es mía, y que no merezco que…

–Yo no te odio, Severus –le interrumpe Harry.

–Dime que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a casa –suplica una vez más.

–¿A casa?

–A nuestra casa, a donde vayamos a vivir. Desde que te fuiste he estado con mis cosas empaquetadas esperándote. Porque ni siquiera tú eres tan terco para no darte cuenta de que tú sitio está conmigo.

*

Cuando Harry termina de colocar el uniforme azul en el armario de su habitación mira un momento hacia atrás y ve a Severus ya metido en la cama leyendo un libro.

–¿Sabes? Pensé que cuando durmieras cada noche conmigo te ibas a cansar, pero temo que caeré yo antes.

Severus mira por encima de sus gafas de lectura a Harry, que con solo el pantalón del pijama, está de pie cerca de la cama.

–¿Te has cansado de mi? –pregunta trémulo.

–No me refiero a ti, sino al sexo –dice sin poder aguantarse la risa.

La ceja alzada de Severus dice más de lo que pretende a simple vista y Harry obediente, se sube a la cama y gatea hasta llegar al slytherin.

–Si te has cansado del sexo no sé que haces insinuándote de esa forma.

–No me estoy insinuando, solo vengo a dormir y a darte un beso de buenas noches.

–Eso es un desperdicio…

–¿El qué? –pregunta Harry depositando sus gafas sobre la mesilla.

–Tenerte aquí, sobre la cama, y dormir.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

–¿Y que propones entonces?

–No sé, dame tu boca por ahora y ya veremos como va aconteciendo la noche.

Harry vuelve a reír, con esa risa que Severus ya ha demandado como suya y piensa que por lo menos aquello sirve para algo. Desde que se mudó con él, la media de pociones en Hogwarts ha subido casi dos puntos.

 

 

                                                               


End file.
